customnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
CARTOON NETWORK CARTOON FALL SOUND
This very shrill, long whistle is either identical to and/or otherwise known as the Hollywoodedge, Sky Rocket Loud High TE021701 which can be found on The Edge Edition Volume 1, which was made by The Hollywood Edge, and Sound Ideas, FIREWORKS - SMALL FIREWORK LAUNCHED, WHISTLE 01 from the Series 6000 Extension I Sound Effects Library. The origins of this whistle are unknown, but the sound debuted in Disney's The Prince and the Pauper (1990) (sound designer & services TBA) or the Tiger Troops episode, "Fish Sticks" (Mitch Pesci). Today, this falling sound used in most pieces of real media and some pieces of custom Nickelodeon media. It is the most common falling sound and it is used often by Hacienda Post and Jeff Hutchins and occasionally by Mitch Pesci and Ralph Beech. In other media, it usually accents the fuses of launching fireworks. Used In TV Shows *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius *Arthur *Clifford the Big Red Dog (TV Series) *Clifford's Puppy Days *Courage The Cowardly Dog (including a reverse variant to mimic steam whistling in "The Precious, Wonderful, Adorable, Lovable Duckling.") *Chowder (TV Series) *Dexter's Laboratory (Heard in mostly Chris Savino-produced episodes, sometimes in a very long form) *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *Harvey Street Kids (Used often in normal, in reverse and in very long forms) *The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack (Heard on some occasions, including once in "Sea Sick") *Mickey Mouse Works (heard in mostly Daisy Duck episodes) *The Powerpuff Girls (Heard once in "The Rowdyruff Boys" and "Aspirations"?, probably in Jennings-Boyle episodes too) *Robot and Tiger (Heard twice in "Mini Golf With Girl" and "bowling" and "School" as Ball descends into girl) *Rugrats *The Spacebots *SpongeBob SquarePants (frequently used to accent falls, and for some flying objects in Seasons 2-4; a reverse variant was used for ascents from seasons 2-5) *Super Mario World (TV series) (Heard once in "A Little Learning") *Tiger Troops (Possible debut) *VeggieTales (Heard occasionally in early episodes, like "Josh and the Big Wall!") Movies * The Baby-Sitters Club (1995) * Hoodwinked! (2005) (Heard once as Red and the goat fly off of a broken track) * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) (as a car lid falls behind Skipper) * Megamind (2010) * The Pagemaster (1994) (Heard once when an object is about to hit Adventure right in the head.) * The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) (twice, once in a very long form as the Mayo jar drops) TV Specials * The Story of Santa Claus (1996) (Both falling sound) Shorts * The Prince and the Pauper (1990) (Possible debut) Promos Bumpers * The Powerhouse Era (1998-2005) * Kids' WB! Bumpers * Cartoon Network Holiday Rush Bumpers (2005-2006) * Cartoon Network Acme Hour Bumpers (Heard, I BigIdeas70258 think, in the anvil one and maybe "Pots and pans!") Video Games * SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom (Used for the missile flying across Debbie in the Downtown Rooftops cutscene.) Commercials * Cartoon Network: Cartoon Crisis Center - Ledge (1997) (Multiple falling sound) * Eggo Cereal Maple Syrup: Falling Bowl (2007) (heard with the Universal/H-B Stuka siren) Videos Theme Parks *Muppet*Vision 3D (Theme Parks) (Heard once in the "Pre-Show" only.) Trailers * Good Burger (1997) (Trailers) (Heard once when the a giant plastic burger on top of the demolished Mondo Burger falls down onto Mr. Wheat's car before he yells "WHY?!") * Unaccompanied Minors (2006) (Trailers) * The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) (Trailers) (briefly heard for the Mayo jar dropping) TV Spots * Flushed Away (2006) (TV Spots) Others Media Youtube Videos